Wild Wolf: Overzicht
Wanneer je de roep van de wilde wolf hoort, ben je thuis... Wanneer Melanie op de zolder van haar oma een medaillon vind dat van moeder was, verandert haar leven compleet. Aangetrokken door de kracht van het medaillon gaat ze op reis door het mysterieuze Canada. Hier zijn nog resten zijn te vinden van magie. Met haar vriend Eef en haar nieuwe vrienden probeert Melanie het land van haar ouders te vinden. Dat blijkt nog moeilijker dan gedacht, totdat er op een nacht een tweede maan aan de hemel verschijnt. Dan wordt alles duidelijk... Opmerkingen van de schrijfster Weetjes *Dit is geschreven met het album Man of the Woods van Justin Timberlake als een van de inspiratiebronnen. *Hij speelt ook in mijn fanfiction de reiziger Justin. *In die tijd waren er al geweren, maar in mijn verhaal komen er voornamelijk zwaarden voor. *Hoewel mijn verhaal in de geschiedenis speelt, is dit toch deels een fantasy verhaal. Simpelweg zijn er gewoon dingen die niet zo waren in de geschiedenis van Noord-Amerika. Hoofdstukken De hoofdstukken staan allemaal op aparte pagina's, klik hieronder op de linkjes op ze te lezen! *Wild Wolf: Hoofdstuk 1 *Wild Wolf: Hoofdstuk 2 *Wild Wolf: Hoofdstuk 3 *Wild Wolf: Hoofdstuk 4 *Wild Wolf: Hoofdstuk 5 *Wild Wolf: Hoofdstuk 6 *Wild Wolf: Hoofdstuk 7 *Wild Wolf: Hoofdstuk 8 *Wild Wolf: Hoofdstuk 9 *Wild Wolf: Hoofdstuk 10 *Wild Wolf: Hoofdstuk 11 *Wild Wolf: Hoofdstuk 12 Samenvatting Melanie is een Jonge meid van 17 jaar die erg nieuwsgierig is. Wanneer ze een blik werpt op de zolder van haar oma, is ze toch wel benieuwd wat daar allemaal te vinden is. Wanneer Mel voor het eerst op de zolder is vind ze verders nog niks, ze neust wat rond maar niks dat haar aandacht trekt, ze zit niet veel later met Indy op Mels kamer en Indy verteld dat ze naar de verjaardag van haar oma's vriendin Emma gaan. De volgende dag gaan ze naar haar oma's vriendin, die op de heide net buiten New York woont. Ze ontmoet daar Eef een jongeman uit het leger, Eef krijgt bij Mel gelijk een plaatsje in haar hart. Mel komt voor de tweede keer op de zolder en dit keer vind ze wel dergelijk wat: Het Medaillon. Mel weet in eerst instantie niet wat ze ermee moet doen, Indy (haar oma) het vertellen is eigenlijk geen optie, die zou gelijk weten dat ze op de zolder was geweest. Mel besluit het dus dan maar aan Eef te vertellen. Mel gaat naar Eef die bij de haven in de loodsen een plaats vind. Ze verteld hem over het medaillon. Hij stelt een vraag over Mels ouders maar zij wilt het daar eigenlijk niet over hebben. De volgende ochtend verteld ze Indy over het medaillon. Indy vond het gelukkig niet erg dat Mel op de zolder was geweest. Mel vroeg nog naar haar ouders, maar daar wilde Indy niet over praten. Mel gaat die nacht naar buiten, het medaillon trekt haar daar naartoe. Ze komt langs een herberg. Waar ze een verhaal hoort over het mysterieuze Canada. Mel komt nog een groepje rovers tegen, maar die zien of horen haar niet. Mel gaat maar snel weer naar huis en komt langs de loods van Eef. Ze ziet hem ruziën met een kameraad. De volgende dag gaat ze met haar oma naar de haven, daar spreekt ze Eef opnieuw. Er was gelukkig niet veel ergs, Eef zegt alleen dat ze blij mag zijn dat ze niet in het leger zit. Die volgende dagen krijgt ze steeds meer de drang om naar buiten te gaan. Mel weet alleen dat het door haar Medaillon komt, waarom? Dat weet ze niet. Ze besluit dat Indy én Eef dit moeten weten. De volgende morgen gaat ze naar Eef ze neemt hem mee naar haar oma's huis. Daar praten ze over het medaillon en besluiten ze op reis te gaan. Ze komen aan bij het een dorpje. Wanneer ze wat verder lopen vinden ze een poster met een zoekbevel van Eef. Die gezocht wordt door het Engelse leger omdat hij dat zonder toestemming heeft verlaten. Na een wilde achtervolging krijgen ze hulp van een paar mensen en lukt het hen te ontsnappen uit de stad. Ze komen niet veel later aan bij Montreal, de eerste Canadese stad. Daar gaan ze in een grote bibliotheek op zoek naar boeken over magie. Helaas vinden ze die niet. Hoewel ze daarna op de markt een korte roddel horen van andere boeken die in de kelder van het parlement. Ze kopen een bewaker om en kunnen zo in de kelder van het parlement komen. Na wat boeken gevonden te hebben komt de politie van montreal, de man die ze hadden omgekocht bleek toch niet te vertrouwen. Door een geheime uitgang kunnen ze toch uit de kelder ontsnappen. Ze reizen weer wat verder. Ze komen weer bij een dorpje waar de herbergier een verhaal verteld over geest die rond zou dwalen over de velden en akkers. Mel kan door dat verhaal de slaap maar niet vatten en gaat in een van de boeken kijken die ze hebben kunnen meesmokkelen. Ze leert zo dat ze IJsbollen kan maken. Ze komen bij het volgende dorpje en het houd maar niet op met de verhalen, dit keer zou er een reiziger zijn geweest die het dichtstbijzijnde woud is ingelopen en er niet meer is uitgekomen, aan gezien de bewoners weten dat het wordt omringt door een steile rotswand. Mel gaat die man zoeken. Ze gaat 's nachts naar de bosrand en ontdekt er een huisje. Daar ontmoet ze Sirek die het gevaar aangaat en in de plaats van Mel. Sirek gaat het bos in en vecht nog even met een wolf, zijn oude rivaal en trekt daarna verder. Hij ontdekt een tempel en ondergaat een paar gevaren totdat hij een kamer ontdekt waar de reiziger in huist, ook staat daar een pilaar met daarboven zwevend een steen. Hij zit daar op een stoel met zijn armen omwikkeld met lianen. Sirek weet een paar van de lianen door te hakken met zijn bijl. Hij wil de bewusteloze man meenemen maar de lianen groeien supersnel weer aan en wikkelden zich weer om de enkels van de reiziger. Sirek vermorzeld daarom de steen op de pilaar en daardoor kunnen ze wel weg komen. ze komen aan bij Sireks huis en de reiziger meld dat hij Justin heet. Ze gaan verder en Sirek en Justin sluiten zich aan bij het gezelschap. Ze zetten een tent op en rusten wat uit. Dat duurt helaas niet lang, niet veel later worden ze achtervolgd door beerachtige wezens. Ze weten er gelukkig aan te ontkomen en niet veel later zijn ze op hun bestemming aangekomen. Mel weet niet meer wat te doen, ze zijn op hun bestemming aangekomen maar nu houd het spoor op. Gelukkig help een wolf hen. Door een tweede maan aan de hemel, waarbij de magie sterker is, gaan ze naar een grot waar Mel met haar medaillon de poort naar de Andere Wereld opent. Personages Mel(Melanie) Melanie is de hoofdpersoon van het verhaal. Ze is zo'n 15 jaar oud en woont in het noordelijke deel van New York in de 19e eeuw. Ze woont in een mooi gebouwtje met haar oma. Het ligt aan een straat met altijd wat drukte. Ze is een meisje met gevoelens die van het ene moment op de andere kunnen omslaan. Je merkt ook dat ze haar gevoelens wel uit, maar er niet over praat. Ze is soms voorspelbaar, maar soms kan ze een sluwe kant laten zien en kan ze ervoor zorgen dat ze iemand compleet verrast. Ze is nu 17 jaar. Ze kan redelijk overweg met een zwaard. Maar ze zal altijd overtreft worden door Eef. Mel houd van dieren, ze heeft er altijd al een zwak voor. De mooiste vind ze de vogels, hoe die door de lucht waadden met vleugels in alle kleuren. Ze kan een beetje gitaar spelen en bij haar reis heeft ze een kleinere variant mee. Eef Een is een Engelse soldaat is naar Amerika is gegaan. Hij kan goed overweg met een paar van zijn medesoldaten maar zijn eigenlijke liefde is voor Mel. Alleen weet hij niet of ze ook gevoelens voor hem heeft, dat maakt dat hij zich soms er onzeker kan voelen. Hij komt uit Engeland, Londen. Waar hij samen met zijn moeder woonde. Zijn vader was commandant van het leger. Toen hij bij een van zijn reizen overleed woelde Eef zich verplicht om in de voetsporen van zijn vader te treden. Hij zit nu zo'n 6 jaar in het leger. Op zijn 14e ging hij mee naar Amerika en ontmoette hij Mel. Hij is nu 18 jaar Hij is een kleinzoon van Emma, zijn vader heeft Stan en zijn moeder heet Mye. Stan is een van de zonen van Emma. Hij is een slanke sterke jongen, heeft zwart haar en groene ogen. Indy (In) (Oma van Mel) Indy is de Oma van Mel, ze is een kwiek vrouwtje dat graag wandelt. Ze is moedig en deinst niet terug voor mannen of rovers. Ze heeft haar haar vaak in een knot met een lintje van blauwe zijde. Ze komt uit Scotland. Ze ging vroeger met haar vader mee op jacht door de heuvels, samen met haar geweer schoot ze dieren. Toen ze 17 Jaar oud was ging ze studeren, daardoor ontdekte ze ook het nachtleven en de steelse jongens die in groepjes rondhingen. Indy was altijd door jongens aantrekkelijk gevonden met haar vrolijke groene ogen en haar lange blonde haar. Daardoor probeerde de jongens haar altijd te verleiden. Indy had tevens maar een echte vriend: Haar buurjongen Colin. Hij was een sterke jongeman die interesses had in geweren en wolven, ook al waren deze beesten nauwelijks in Schotland te vinden. Samen met hem kwam ze haar studententijd door, verleid door vele jongens die het toch nooit echt meenden en het alleen voor een goede reputatie wilden. Op haar 19e werd haar grote droom werkelijkheid. Haar vader was een rijke handelsman en altijd al had Indy mee willen varen op een van zijn boten. Die dag in het begin van de lente vroeg haar vader het dan toch. Haar moeder was toen een tijdje overleden en haar oudere zus had voor haar gezorgd. Toen had haar vader haar gevraagd mee te gaan naar Noord-Amerika. Natuurlijk had Indy daarmee ingestemd. Ze kon na haar studententijd ook Frans spreken en ze had zichzelf ook het Britse Engels aangeleerd. Toen ze op het Amerikaanse land aanboort waren gegaan ontmoette Indy al snel een Italiaanse Jongeman van 21 jaar: Emilio. Ze voelde bij hem al gelijk een goede band en toen duidelijk werd dat hij een huisje had in het bruisende New York, zei ze met moeite gedag tegen haar vader en ging met Emilio mee. Hij was baas van een groot bedrijf en inde altijd veel geld. Toen Indy 22 jaar was trouwde ze met Emilio. En kregen ze twee kinderen. Een jongen: Finn en een meisje: Fay. Fay was tevens de moeder van Mel. Finn was een reiziger en reisde al snel af naar Europa om daar werk te gaan zoeken in het land waar zijn vader vandaan kwam: Italië. Fay was anders. Zij was meer geïnteresseerd in de stad en het leven. Ze kende heel New York op haar duimpje en was ook bekent met het land dat verder weg was. Ook was ze vaak op zee te vinden met haar vriend Cellio en haar vriendin Safira, op hun zelfgemaakte zeilbootje: Nikolio. Safira trouwde met Cellio en Fay was een lange tijd alleen en reisde rond door Noord-Amerika. Tot ze op een dag bij de kust van South Carolina een man ontmoet. Timon. Hij is een jonge smid van 21 jaar. Fay is op slag verliefd op hem en niet veel later trouwen ze. Ze kregen zoals we weten een kind: Mel. Die hebben ze gebracht naar Indy. Dat is de laatste dag geweest dat Indy Fay gesproken heeft. Toen gingen ze weer weg en zijn ze nooit meer terug gekomen. Indy weet niet waar ze zijn en omdat ze zielsveel van haar hield heeft ze begrip voor Mel. Omdat die hen wil gaan zoeken. Sirek Sirek is de man die Mel vind bij de rand van het bos. hij komt van oorsprong uit de Scandinavische landen van het oosten. Waar hij mee ging met een van de handelsboten. Toen hij in Canada kwam was hij meteen verkocht. De natuur was ruig zoals hij zelf. Hij ging toen al snel naar het dorpje. Hij bouwde een huis aan de rand van het bos. Vroeger al had Sirek een ongewone passie voor bloemen. Hij werd er in scandinavië mee gepest maar in Canada is het zijn passie. Hij verzorgt zijn bloemen en planten alsof het zijn kinderen zijn. Toen Mel hem opzocht was het zowat al een jaar geleden dat hij echt tegen mensen gesproken had. Elk jaar is er in het dorp wel een feest waar hij naartoe gaat. Hij is een grote man met een stevige omvang. Hij is rond de 40 Jaar oud en heel sportief. Hij is de hele tijd buiten. Hij heeft heldere blauwe ogen en wanneer hij iets leuks hoort flikkeren die. Hij draagt meestal een blouse met witte en blauwe vlakken dat iets los zit. Met een korte, stevige spijkerbroek eronder. Zijn huis staat aan de rand van het bos. Het is mooi houten huisje met vurig rode dakpannen. Binnen staat er een kacheltje en een paar fauteuils. Boven is er een kamer waar Sirek slaapt. Een veldbed is er mee verhuist vanuit Scandinavië. Met een paar dikke dekens kan hij het zich gemakkelijk maken. In Scandinavië heeft hij leren zeilen. Samen met zijn vader zeilde hij de fjorden rond. Hij had nog een grote zus en een kleiner broertje die zielsveel van hem hielden. Samen met hen en zijn moeder leerde hij schilderen en van zijn moeder heeft hij ook de passie voor zijn bloemen. Toen zijn vader overleed was Sirek 16 jaar oud. Dat jaar was moeilijk voor hem. Zijn zus ging studeren en zijn jongere broertje zette het werk van zijn vader voort als zeiler en houthakker. Sirek was op zijn 19e nog de enigste thuis. Samen met zijn moeder. Hij hielp haar met van alles en nog wat en leerde zo veel over hoe de natuur was. Hij heeft een zwak voor gewonde dieren en als hij er een ziet zal hij altijd besluiten het te helpen geacht wat voor een dier het is. Op zijn 20e bracht hij meer tijd door in de havens. Hij hielp op de bootjes en leerde zo de dingen van het vak. Op z'n 21e ging hij mee op een van de handelsboten die naar Noord-Amerika ging. Justin Justin is een jongeman van ongeveer 25 jaar. Niemand weet waar hij vandaan komt en ook hijzelf weet het niet. Hij heeft brede schouwers, stroblond haar dat altijd in pieken door elkaar zit. Behalve wanneer Mel het zegt doet hij er geen moeite voor om het goed te doen. Zijn ogen zijn stralend blauw, bij zijn pupillen een pintje grijs. Categorie:Wild Wolf Categorie:Wild Wolf: hoofdstukken Categorie:Wild Wolf: informatie Categorie:Wild Wolf: personages Categorie:Bloemstaart Categorie:Bloemstaart: verhalen Categorie:Verhalen Categorie:Fictie Categorie:Fantasy Categorie:Serie: standaard